


Our love is eternal

by Caitlinisthebest



Series: Captasha in the 1940s and beyond [1]
Category: Aven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlinisthebest/pseuds/Caitlinisthebest
Summary: Steve and Natasha were married in 1940 and then he went in the ice and she was captured by the red room. They find each other again. FOLLOWS MOST OF ORIGINAL AVENGERS PLOT BUT HAS SOME CHANGES HERE AND THERE.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Captasha in the 1940s and beyond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653178
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What could have happened](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/564034) by alphaminkus. 

Nathasha Romonov was a lot of things in S.H.EI.L.D. What they didn’t know for most of the agents there was that she was 91 years old in total bar of course her S.O., Phil Coulson, Boss Nick Fury, and her best friend Clinton Barton and his family. That she was actually married to Steven Grant Rogers of the Howling Commandos. That she had actually been a commando herself.

Nathsha had just finished a mission in Iceland when she got the call. They had found him. Her husband. She set off for the facility immediately. She saw the silver band on his left hand. The matching silver band with a small diamond on her hand. His left hand was unfrozen and she slipped her hand inside thumbing his wedding ring and that was when she finally broke down. After 70 years she could hold her husband's hand, something she thought she’d never do again.


	2. I can see you again

One Week Later

They were waiting for him to wake up now. She was watching from the security room as he woke up. He was confused and quickly saw through the ruse. She had chosen the audio so that he did. He had backhanded two agents and then ran outside. Fury had calmed him down some, but he was still angry. She was angry as well. Fury had told her she was unallowed to see him. More than that he had sent her off to an undercover mission. She knew that Steve would get worse in this new environment with everyone he loved dead, not knowing that she was alive his wife.  
She sighed. Sometimes orders sucked, but she wouldn’t fight them unless they got too bad for her to handle. Still she missed him like crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be some discrepancies from the original timeline.


	3. I can once again hear your voice

One Month Later

They slapped her across the face. They didn’t know what they were getting into. That was until she got a call.  
“Put the woman on the phone or your whole building will be blown to pieces,” Coulson’s voice rang out.`   
“What is it? I’m working and this moron is giving me everything.” Natasha said into the phone.  
“I no give her everything,” The general man said, indignantly.  
“We need you to come back, and to bring someone in New York with you.” Coulson replied.  
“Phil, you know that Stark trusts me as far as he can throw me.” Natasha replied.  
“I didn’t mean Stark. I meant your husband.” Coulson replied.  
“Give me a minute,” Natasha said.  
Steve was angry. Of course he was. Everyone he once knew was dead. His wife was most likely dead, if not in her elderly age which he should have been with her to grow old together. Instead, here he was young and kicking while she was god knows how old. His best friend and everyone he knew was dead, if not in nursing homes.  
Come on soldier. We have a date later. Natasha’s voice was in his mind like a ghost. A beautiful, smart, dangerous ghost. That Fury wouldn’t tell him about her when he had asked. I love you, those were her last words to him before he went into the ice. He’d never hear them from her again.  
At this thought the punching bag flew off of the hook. Sand spilling out of the side.   
“Wow, soldier. Got some anger to work out there?” An all too familiar voice said.  
He whipped around in shock.   
Standing there, looking as if she hadn’t aged a day since he last saw her was his wife.  
“Nat?” he asked. Slowly. Hesitantly. Fearing it a trap.  
“Hey, Steve, honey. How was your nap?” she asked, her signature smirk was plastered on her face lighting up her green eyes.  
He had walked over to her by then and was reaching out to touch her cheek. She leaned into his caress. He wrapped his arms around her. For the first time in 70 years his wife was in his arms. He couldn’t help the tears that sprang to his eyes.  
“Nat?...How?...You're alive...” he asked.  
“I’ll explain later. Sorry I couldn’t come sooner, Fury kept me away.” she said. It made sense that she would work for S.H.I.E.L.D. he caught sight of a bruise on her cheek.  
“What was it, love?” he asked, running his thumb over the bruise.  
“An interrogation and if you’re worried about me, dear, you should take a look at the other guys,” she replied.  
He laughed before a thought crossed his mind.  
“I’m guessing that Fury didn’t just let you come here on your own,” he said.  
“No they want both of us to come in. They sent me to pick you up. Thought that I could convince you to come.” Nat shrugged. “Told them that they should’ve left the tesseract in the ocean, but they didn’t and here we are.”  
He chuckled and kissed her. It was like a dead man breathing again. He knew he had missed it, but he didn’t realize how much he had until he had once again tasted his mouth on hers.  
“Let’s wait to hear about this mission and let’s just catch up. All. Night. Long” he whispered against her lips. A dark lust in his eyes.  
“Okay, soldier.” she replied, a smirk once again on her lips which was quickly wiped away by his lips on hers.  
They didn’t get much sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!


End file.
